gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
.hack//LINK -Chrono Link- (Remake)
I do not own .hack//franshice, all copyrighted and it's owned by Cyber Connect 2 and Bandai Namco Entertainment. .hack//LINK -Chrono Link-''' is the direct continuation to '''RIVES story, the second chapter of LINK story, and the fully remade version to the original PlayStation Portable game, which is now being available for PlayStation 5, Xbox Series X, and Nintendo Switch. The story will continue after the ENTIES Crisis and The 4th Network Crisis which leading The World R:3 into Shut down its server, while many incidents, Crisis of Networks, and the disappearance of his friends, Tokio and Akira had chosen to return to The World with unexpected transferred by the mysterious transfer student, Saika Koshizumi. Chrono Link will have three-episodic full games, first episode Revision set to travel to R:1 era, second episode Terror set to travel to R:2 Era, and the third episode Countdown set to bringing a greater climax to the whole episodes in the R:3. Editor Comment .hack//LINK -Chrono Link-''' is the fully remade version from its PSP version which was released 10 years ago, it might be something like reboot, but not so reboot that everyone might expect. '' It brings a lot more change from the original, as Chrono Link will bringing a greater and expansion content, including separating the titles into a three-games. Although Chrono Link will serve as the second volume to LINK, while '.hack//RIVES''' will taking a charge as the first volume of the story and will bring a major different direction and contradiction toward the game.'' However, the original LINK and Chrono Links are a different title with a different continuation but lead-up to the same conclusion, however, it does have the biggest retconned story to do. Chrono Link will be something that very different from original LINK did and bringing major evolution to the dothack series, it has a greater new vision which had been a lot into and how to expand the actual story of LINK to be much more original than repeating the same formula over and over again, also bringing a new major story elements and developing characters which is something the original couldn't do it. But even vision of Chrono Link was different from the original, it also improving and polishing the elements of the original vision while expanding its element into much deeper than before also bring back a moments which were lost 10 years ago or been cut from final version, it might be something to look forward to new development for Tokio, Saika, and AIKA which were never even had chance in the original did, even though there's different how direction story progress. With how the story tied up with RIVES, including various characters will appear in Chrono Link as it continuing the story where it left off, including Akira Yoshinori who will also become a main character to the story, also bringing a new and never seen moment which only can experience in Chrono Link. Idea .hack//LINK is the direct sequel to G.U. stories which once available on PlayStation Portable and released back in 2010 which exclusively only released in Japan. Its story set three years after the third network crisis and setting up for the next version of the online game known as The World R:X focusing Tokio Kuryuu met with the beautiful transfer student, Saika Amagi who transfering him into the online game and set up his adventure begins. Although it released on PlayStation Portable, it received a quiet poor reception to the japan and even international that even though didn’t get a hand for international release has making response with controversies as how many gameplay features made too repetitive and not consistent, including Area and Dungeon, including enemy and boss being repeated over same time as it is. Some of the critics praised for its story and it's expanding the lore over the course within first to second season story of dothack, while the most of fans criticize the progression story being too repetitive from the previous works with lack of imagination and turn, including pacing story and few original characters being too bland, except for Fluegel which he is more interesting. As part honor for 10th anniversary of .hack//LINK release, the fully remade title will be known as .hack//LINK -Chrono Link- which presented for new modern approach to bringing an imagination and creative over the story, gameplay, dungeon, content, and more, while presenting much brand-new story that never even seen before, expanding more lore, and recreates its PSP story version to its new creative ways to told, with new reboot setting known as The World R:3. The fully remade story will have its TV Anime story prequel known as .hack//RIVES which set during the golden era of The World R:3 which brings the story that will greatly connect to the Chrono Link story. It is recommended for new and old fans to watch the TV Anime prequel’s first before starting to play the game, which is considered as the first volume. '''''Episode Title * .hack//LINK -Chrono Link- Episode 1 -Revision- * .hack//LINK -Chrono Link- Episode 2 -Terror- * .hack//LINK -Chrono Link- Episode 3 -Countdown- * .hack//LINK -Chrono Link- Episode 4 -Severe- Story See Story Elements of .hack//LINK -Chrono Link- A few months after The Battle against Geist, a new incident start rising with the coming of 4th Network Crisis and the shut down of The World R:3 which impacting to all the players around the world causing the phenomenon happens to the real world, such as over 20% players disappearance and the Alteration Memoria Syndrome which caused steer problem to the CC Corp and entire region problems. Meanwhile, Tokio and Akira remain in low profile after what happens to The World and with the shut down of the server had hindered them from searching their missing friends becomes part of the silent atmosphere. This will remain last to their keep in low, in unexpectedly the mysterious beautiful transfer student, Saika Koshizumi inviting Tokio to the rooftop and using Black Copy Disc to transfer him into The World, but Akira was accidentally got involved and two of them been separated with Tokio arrives in the gloomy atmosphere of The World R:3 in Mac Anu. After his arrival, he met with mysterious man, Fluegel who tried to attacking him, but been saved by the Legendary of Azure Blue Flame, Kite who now fighting against him, but eventually failed to stop him, as he escaped, instead of that he asked a favor to Tokio to save the Twilight Knights, The World, and find the mastermind behind the disturbance of The World System, which is only Tokio can do. Thus, Tokio’s journey continues in a very harsh situation. Characters See Character of .hack//LINK -Chrono Link- Features * A fully remade version of the original .hack//LINK - ''.hack//LINK has received a fully remade powered by Unreal Engine 4 which brings the game in the HD which brings a whole new evolution to the dothack game series which remade its graphics, gameplay elements, characters models, and more which bringing its characters even more alive than before, and also changing cinematic comic style into much more cinematic CGI which brings the story into much more beautiful and greatly expand the experience. * ''The next chapter of LINK Story saga, continuing the story from RIVES - ''Story saga continued into the next volume and Chrono Link will be a second volume to the story, continue its story from RIVES as Tokio and Akira will embark another new adventure which this time will be much very real-time with full harness consequences. Several characters from RIVES like Sol, No.99, Kruger, Nishijima81, and Seventy-Seven will return for a brand-new story. As Chrono Link tied up its story with RIVES bringing the flow works to the narratives. * ''A new experience in the trap MMO and meet all new and familiar characters - ''The Chrono Link will bring an all-new experience in trap MMO which reimagining the story from original, while bringing even more new story content which never even shown before. It brings back familiar characters like Haseo, Kite, Tsukasa, Mimiru, Subaru, Orca, BlackRose, Ovan, and many more, but not just that, they will meet an unseen face in the past time and bringing brand-new direction to the story. * ''Explored the mysterious tower, Akashic Records - ''Records is a mysterious tower that has abilities to led Tokio and his friend to traveling to the past time and meeting with the heroes from the past, somehow lead up to a new mystery which brings the path to rejoins and reaching to the top, exploring a mysterious beauty transfer student, Saika Koshizumi secret who has connection with Schicksal, Chrono Core, and Akashic Records that will lead up to the unexpected moment. * ''Whole new music composed by Chikayo Fukuda - ''Music experience by Chikayo Fukuda will once again listen to the nostalgic music soundtrack from the PSP version which has been re-arranged into a new songs, including a never-even hear the music which was very new to the game and expanding the tracks of the soundtrack to make it the background music feels not just natural, but more elements that which left fans ambiguous. * ''Brand-new gaming experience and expand new exploration elements for Dungeon and Field Area - ''Chrono Link games will not just expand the game element content, but it also brings a brand-new gaming experience, discovery, new puzzles, and new exploration. The Root town will give more open area and freely roam which allows you to have more activities in the online game, including discovering unseen areas, shops, secret dungeons, and more scenery which would like to see. Not just that, the Dungeon and Field Area will also have new exploration features, including more discovery areas, hidden treasures, hidden enemies, puzzle, and more fun things make you can’t wait to try explored a dungeon once more. * ''Fight against an enemy who gets in your ways - ''New combat system will get remade and newly featured mechanics which allows you to fight the enemies in fully dynamics and more appealing to fans attention, and not just that, the game will also make a new combat tactics and a meaningful fast-paced action-packed games with a lot of new features which brought the game even much more in dynamic to this game. A lot of new environment combat will allow you to freely use something that let you attack against the enemy. * ''Together with your friend, spent time with your friend, and learn more about them to increase Bond of Unison - ''together, spending time together, and learn more about them can do much with the Bond of Unison that allowing you to made a bond with your unison PC and discovered a new past & new side of their characters that never even being explored from the previous work. With how many bonds of Unison you had increased will unlock a specific story which leads hold for a new story that will intact to one and another, while the major characters you had increased in MAX will eventually lead-up to unlock a new route ending that would take. * ''Explored a gigantic crawling dungeon The Dark Time - ''New Gigantic Crawling Dungeon, the Dark Time which allows you to not just leveling up your characters, fighting the hidden bosses, rare treasure items, strong enemies, and mind-breaking puzzle, but also unveils a discovery and its mystery that leads to connecting between the Dark Time and Akashic Records. Unliked Akashic Records, the dark time will contain a very secret story event that never even explored or be shown that has a lot of new mystery. * ''Experience the Chrono Link story in a three-full episode game - ''The game in full-three episode, Revision, Terror, and Countdown which allows you to not just experiencing the second story of Tokio’s adventure which has greatly expanded from the PSP version, but it also expanding each of three seasons lore that bringing ties to each other and overall brings more opening with opportunity to teased a bigger story that what’s come next. * ''Available for PlayStation 5, Xbox Series X, Switch, and PC - ''.hack//LINK -Chrono Links- will available for PlayStation 5, Xbox Series X, Switch, and PC. Each of those platforms had different qualities and graphics, including how much memory size and RAM that could take for your platform, including more price will come up to it. As for Switch will be downgraded, however not so downgrades like the PSP did, more like newly refreshing graphics which fit to Switch version. As for PC will bringing even more ultimate graphics and highest qualities with help from NVIDIA. '''Misc '''See ''Misc (.hack//LINK -Chrono Link-) Category:Remakes Previous Chapter [https://ideas.fandom.com/wiki/.hack//RIVES .hack//RIVES] is a TV Anime series and the first chapter of LINK story, focus on Tokio and Akira’s first adventure in The World R:3, but suddenly been attacked by the mysterious hacker, ENTIES who was also been called as a Legendary PKK bringing overcome life crisis in the online game which the two of them will face and explored the mystery phenomenon about The World. Produced by A-1 Pictures and a prequel stories to the Chrono Link story See Also .hack//LINK -Chrono Link- Episode Zero: ReConnect Behind the Story of its Work .hack//LINK -Saeki's Report is a manga serialization which focuses on Reiko Saeki who formed a secret alliance by bringing back the players who have been involved with the crisis of the world in the past, recruit them and work together in order to fight against the conspiracies that hiding amongst the rank of CC Corp company while working with Genius in order to get more information from him that leads to its conspiracies. This is a brand-new story set up during the events .hack//LINK -Chrono Link- ''Revision and 'Terror 'which served as behind scene of the game, featuring the returning characters from the previous title of dothack who worked together with Reiko. While it focuses on the behind scenes that focus on older characters and focus on its main plots surrounding in Chrono Link's story, it also brings a never seen before moments and interaction what happens to them after the previous title and how it leads them here. This story will lead up to '.hack//LINK -Chrono Link- Episode 3 Revision.' '''PC version' [https://portideas.fandom.com/wiki/.hack//LINK_-Remake-_Windows_Edition?venotify=created .hack//LINK -Chrono Link- Windows Edition] is a PC Port version which includes all first to four Episode of the remake version and all downloadable content expansion with Season Pass DLC from the third episode which featured NVIDIA Gameworks support and new elements which didn't add in Original ports.Category:PlayStation 5 Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:.hack Category:PC Games Category:Xbox games Category:Action RPG Category:MMORPGs Category:CyberConnect2